


Camp Falsettoland

by Fight-and-sing-fortissimo (ArtemisVictor)



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-14 14:53:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19275574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisVictor/pseuds/Fight-and-sing-fortissimo
Summary: The tkf are camp counselors at Camp Falsettoland! Except Jason, he's a camper. Follow along as they face all the messy things that come with being a counselor. The forests, the children, the awful food, and, of course, each other.





	1. Say "Hi" to your new co-counselor!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, y'all! First Falsettos fanfic. Yay. I've had this idea for a while and just decided to give it a go. This chapter covers Whizzer and Marvin's first meeting. I hope you enjoy!

Marvin thought he knew what he was walking into. After all, he had been a counselor at Camp Falsettoland for a few years. He could deal with anything. Children afraid of using the latrine? Dealt with it every year. Little kid got a fish hook in her side? That's what nurses were for. 

"Unit 9, third grade, Marvin Dansky and Whizzer Brown." The camp leader said, pulling him out of his thoughts. Marvin opened his mouth to protest, but snapped it shut again. What did he expect? He asked for a different co-counselor, so of course they stuck him with the new guy who looked like he'd never been camping. This was gonna be awful.

"Well, guys. I don't want to be waiting all day. Come get your information packets before I throw them at you." The camp leader ordered as he held out two folders.

Whizzer was the first to go up. He shot Marvin a smile and said, "Let's not keep the old man waiting." 

Marvin was right. It was going to be hell.

Marvin followed soon after and grabbed the folder. He went back to his seat and started to look through it. No allergies. No prescriptions. Everything started to look up for him. It was going to be an easy summer. He scanned through the names, looking for any that he recognized. He was barely through the list before he saw it. Jason Dansky. His own brother in his own unit.

"Fuck!" He shouted. The entire room fell silent and turned to face him. Marvin's face heated up in embarrassment. "Sorry." He said in a voice that was just loud enough for everyone to hear it.

"Everything alright, buddy?" His co-counselor came over and asked. So, he was one of everyone who heard his outburst. Joy.

"Just peachy." Marvin replied through clenched teeth. "Oh, and the name's Marvin, not buddy."

"I know what your name is. It's written in my folder." He said as he held his folder up in order to prove it. God, he was insufferable. And they hadn't even gotten to camp yet. "I also noticed another name in my folder. Do you know a Jason Dansky?"

"Unfortunately. He's my little brother. My Mom is forcing him to come this year." He said as he repeatedly put a box and exclamation points around his brother's name in bright red ink.

"Sounds fun. It's good to have some brother bonding time." Whizzer replied innocently. The poor fool.

"Let me guess, you're an only child?" Marvin asked. He already knew the answer. No one spoke of siblings like that unless you were.

"Yep. It's that obvious?" Whizzer asked.

"Painfully so. And let me guess, you've never been to camp before. Before you ask how I know, let me just say one thing. Who the hell shows up to a summer camp planning meeting in skin tight clothes?" Marvin said as he gestured to Whizzer and his attire.

"What, you don't like what you see?" He said with a pout. Hell, who needed to go to a camp to watch over children when there was one right here.

"No. I never said that." Marvin sputtered. Shit. Why did he say that? Why does he think that? To be fair, he did like the way that Whizzer's clothes hugged his form and left little to the imagination. But that wasn't the point! You can't go camping like that.

Whizzer leaned over to whisper something in his ear. "Aww. Thanks. Next meeting I'll be sure to wear something that you'll like even better." 

Marvin's cheeks turned pink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that is that! If there are any errors, please point them out. (Not sure if I should indent my paragraphs or not) I'm also working on the tags but they're acting iffy. Next chapter will cover either Trina and Mendel or the lesbians. Thanks for reading!


	2. Campfire Cooking Catastrophes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cordelia and Charlotte get assigned each other as co-counselors. They discuss the past years' errors and start to think of this year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Went with the lesbians. I think my schedule is going to be every other day, give or take a day or so once in a while. Hope you enjoy!

Cordelia was giddy. Well, giddier than she usually was. She was going to be assigned her co-counselor and unit today. She requested to be with Charlotte again, fourth year in a row. And if she wasn't partner, she would have quite the talk with the camp director.  
,  
"Unit 11, fourth grade, Charlotte DuBois and Cordelia Nelven." The director called as he held out their folders. Cordelia jumped up in delight and ran over to get their folders. 

"Here you go, partner." She said with a grin as she handed Charlotte her folder. Charlotte nodded and took the folder with a small smile. She started to flip through it and immediately stopped at the cooking portion.

"Dutch oven monkey bread, again." Charlotte complained. She did not want a repeat of last year.

"What's wrong with it? We made it last year and it turned out great." Cordelia said.

"Are you forgetting the part where we dropped the lid while taking it off and got it covered in ash and coals." Charlotte shuddered at the memory. Not only were they coated in a fine layer of ash. The food appeared ruined.

"But I managed to salvage it! Besides, what was edible was delicious." Cordelia reminded her. 

"True. But we also have the milk carton hot dogs." Charlotte said. Why did they always get stuck with the worst cooking options?

"Not gonna lie. Those did suck. But to be fair, we didn't follow the directions properly. We only wrapped them in one layer of tin foil instead of two." Cordelia admitted. She remembered that as her biggest cooking disaster, so far. The hot dogs were cold, the buns we're burnt, they couldn't take them out once they were done because the milk cartons became one big bonfire. But it could have been worse.

"Also true. Remember that when you start your catering business. 'Two sheets of foil, never one.'" Charlotte said as she spread her arms in a grandiose manner.

Cordelia giggled and held her thumb up, "New rule of thumb." She continues to look through the food options before speaking up again. "At least we don't have the third grade options. Remember last year when the kids didn't realize that the pie irons were hot after they pulled them out of the fire. Marvin and Trina had to have been hurting for days after that."

"He and his new partner better teach them that. I don't feel like treating burns again." Charlotte said as she shook her head. It got to the point that she had to admit defeat and help lead them up to the first aid cabin. That was not a fun day. But this year would be better. They always seemed to get better.

"We might have to teach him that ourselves. Remember when he tried to pick a foil packet directly out of the fire. And then he claimed that he was fine!" Cordelia exclaimed.

"To be fair, I think none of us were fine that day. The kids were throwing rocks at each other and Trina was caught in the crossfire, one of the girls tried to stab me with a spear made out of a stick, and you fell into the pond." Charlotte admitted. That was the one day that had made her consider if she really wanted to come back to camp.

"Okay everyone, start packing up! You need to be out of here in five minutes." The camp director shouted. The two women began to put their folders into their bags. As they got up and started walking to the door, Cordelia remembered something.

"Charlotte DuBois," Cordelia began as she dropped down onto one knee, "Will you be my bunkmate? For now and forever, or at least until camp is over."

"Delia, I would love to be your bunkmate." Charlotte replied as she helped her up. Cordelia dusted herself off and grabbed her partner's hand.

"Thank you," she said with a warm smile, "Now, you better choose the top bunk again, or else I'm sleeping on the floor."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it. Fun fact! Nearly all the things I listed as happening to them has either happened to me or my camp friends. If you have any requests or suggestions or funny camp stories, I'd love to hear them, and I might even include one in this. Well, I hope you liked it. As usual, please point out any errors you see. Thanks for reading!


End file.
